The present invention relates to captive ball and end connector assemblies, and more particularly, to captive ball and stud end connector assemblies adapted for mounting the ends of gas springs on, for example, automotive hatch back doors and the adjacent parts of the automobile passenger compartment.
Captive ball and end connector assemblies have been used for years in many applications. Such assemblies--comprising a shaft with a ball at one end and an end connector with a socket for receiving the ball--are used to mechanically interconnect relatively movable parts
High strength and a high retention force (that is, the force required to pull a ball out of its socket) are particularly desirable features of a captive ball and connector assembly when the assembly is used inside the passenger compartment of an automobile. Otherwise if the ball were to come out of or be pulled out of the socket, as for instance during an accident, the shaft might cause injury to occupants of the automobile. High strength and high retention force captive ball and end connector assemblies have been, however, difficult to mass produce at a competitive cost.
Previously those working in this art have been seeking a relatively inexpensive captive ball and end connector assembly that not only had both high strength and a high retention force, but also could be easily and controllably disassembled and reassembled. The latter feature offers significant potential cost savings. If this shaft is inadvertently damaged prior to or during installation of the assembly, then the gas spring or any other part to which the assembly is attached, can still be salvaged.
Furthermore, captive ball and end connector assemblies utilized in automotive applications, and especially in the passenger compartments of automobiles, need to be relatively noise free during the operation of the automobile. Assemblies that "rattle" are unacceptable. Avoiding this noise problem has, in the past, increased the cost of the assemblies.